Episode 4
Episode 4 is the upcoming fourth episode of the first season of Bulletproof, and the fourth episode of the series overall. Summary Pike and Bishop's refusal to follow orders hurls them into a disturbing case. Strong language and scenes of very strong violence. Plot The episode opens in the NCA Director General’s office. Pike Sr grills Pike and Tanner for going to visit Barton in prison when off the case. Pike Sr reveals that it is the last time he will vouch for his son on his behalf. Tanner reveals to Bishop that it was Director Pike that took them off the Sharp case — she worries that she will never get promoted. Pike is at the gym taking his anger out in the ring. Bishop arrives asking how he is doing.; Pike reveals that he feels he is an embarrassment and a stain on his father’s reputation. Pike retorts to Bishop that they should be careful not to screw up in the future. Bishop and Pike question the team on where they would look for a certain gun. The team question whether it is the gun they’ve been ordered not to look for — the one that Ray used to kill Sharp — however, Bishop sarcastically remarks that it is not that gun. Bishop questions Nell privately, revealing that Pike Sr took them off the case, not Tanner. Nell reveals she will give Bishop a list of suspect dealers; but not their addresses. Bishop and Pike arrive at a junkyard, where Bishop, in conversation, reveals he is getting a flat soon. Inside the office at the junkyard, Pike asks to buy a gun, however, the man in the office reveals that he doesn’t sell guns. Pike admits that the location is a waste of their time. When leaving the junkyard, however, they are greeted by a man who will not reverse to let them out of the junkyard. Pike and Bishop exit their car to talk to the man, who they suspect is panicking at the sight of their police badge. Pike questions the legal tyre depth, with Bishop revealing that the man's tyres look bald. Looking in the boot of the man’s boot, Pike and Bishop are surprised to find a dead female — the man reveals that she is his daughter. Interviewing the man, he reveals he was trying to make a better life for his daughter, including trusting traffickers. The man reveals that they gained access to England on the back of trucks. Bishop questions what the man was doing at the junkyard, and he reveals he went their to buy a gun to kill the men who killed his daughter. At the town council, Charlotte reveals to Arjana that she needs help getting permission to build social housing — it would work wonders for her campaign when she runs for Mayor the following year. Back at the NCA office, Bishop and Pike reveal the outcome of their questioning to Tanner, including the fact that Ray had bought a gun from the junkyard. Tanner, however, tells them to focus on uncovering the trafficking ring as they need a win. Bishop and Pike leave Tanner’s office to find Jonesy is back. Bishop wishes Jonesy the best with Sophie, however, Pike punches Jonesy in the face before leaving the office. At the morgue, the autopsy reveals that the girl was healthy, but has had a rib removed to facilitate the removal of both kidneys. The doctor reveals that the girl was unconscious, but alive when her organs were removed. Pike seems nauseated with the outcome, wondering how they’re going to explain this to her father. Pike reveals the information to the father back at the NCA office, apologising and revealing he has two daughters himself. Pike asks for the mans help, however, he reveals that he has worked his entire life to find them but failed. The man reveals that they have come from Italy, and Bishop, Nell, Munroe and X are able to piece together that they were smuggled from Genoa. The next morning, Nell hands Pike a file full of suspect photographs for the man in custody to look through. The man picks out an image, revealing that he was the man who took them to the loading dock. Pike reveals to the man that he has found him a hostel for the night. Nell reveals to the team that the man they are looking for is Gazim Dushku, a man who is known to Europol but not the NCA. Tanner instructs the team to bring him in, sarcastically retorting that there will be gold stars until christmas as a reward. Nell reveals potential locations for the man, when Kamali reveals that Europol have been tracking a shipping container due to arrive in the UK at any moment. The team head for their vehicles to track down and stop the shipping container. Arriving at the warehouse, Pike and Bishop find Gazim and watch him unloading civilians from the back of the container. Nell and Munroe arrive at the scene and a shooting match begins. Gazim nearly escapes, however, Pike chases after him, managing to apprehend him on the railway tracks. Bishop arrives to find Pike beating Gazim up, and the two get into a heated argument about his actions with Pike questioning what Bishop knows as he is not a father. At the end of the night, Nell questions what happened between Bishop and the social worker, however, he reveals that nothing happened and he woke up wearing his clothes. At Pike’s house, Bakur is having dinner with Pike before heading to the hostel when Arjana arrives home. Bakur retorts that he must leave, with this, Pike takes him to the hostel, revealing he has gotten in touch with someone who deals with asylum applications, asking him to help Bakur. Bishop and Jonesy are surveying the junkyard, when jonesy questions why he has asked him for help. Bishop reveals the mission they are on is illegal, that they don’t have permission to be there. Entering the office of the junkyard, Bishop manages to find a stash of guns in a filing cabinet. Bishop leaves the office to tell Jonesy, who has freed the dog, the news. The dog leads the two to a nearby gate and, opening the gate, they find the junkyard owner dead — having been shot in the head. The next morning, Bishop offers to take Ali to school, letting Pike focus on Donna. In the car, Ali questions Bishop’s involvement with the social worker, and Bishop retorts that there is nothing going on between them. Bishop drops Ali off with her friends near the school and drives off, however, walking into school, Ali drops her headphones and, bending down to pick them up, she finds a man standing in front of her. At the NCA office, Tanner hands Nell a sticky note with the name Sercan Kubat, asking for her to investigate. Nell hands the name off to Kamali, asking for her to run it through facial recognition. Meanwhile, Bishop receives a call from Pike, revealing that Ali never made it to school, asking if he saw her go into the gates. However, Pike receives a call from Ali, while the scene switches back to the NCA office and we see the facial recognition pull up an image of Bakur from the previous night, revealing him to be Kubat. Pike meets Kubat and his daughter at a rundown diner. Kubat reveals who he is, including that he deals with organ trafficking when the price is right. Kamali manages to track Ali’s phone, sending the coordinates to Bishop, who rushes to the scene. Kubat warns Pike to divert his team from looking for him or else he will kill Pike’s family — Pike reluctantly agrees and Kubat leaves, warning that they will never see each other again. Bishop arrives at the scene, trying to shoot Kubat, however, he is stopped by Pike. The two argue and things begin to get violent until the two are stopped by a gobsmacked Ali. Cast * Noel Clarke as Aaron Bishop * Ashley Walters as Ronald Pike Jr * Lindsey Coulson as Sarah Tanner * Christina Chong as Nell McBride * Lashana Lynch as Arjana Pike * Mandeep Dhillon as Kamali Khan *Nick Nevern as Darren Galt *Nasser Memarzia as Bakur *Jim Creighton as Pathologist *Florisa Kamara as Donna *Jodie Campbell as Ali Pike *Kaspar Green as Gazin Dushku Trivia *Viewership this episode peaked at 1.124m. **In the USA, viewership peaked at 514,000 — a 10% decrease since the previous episodehttps://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/bulletproof-season-one-ratings/. Media References Category:Season One